Rain Upon Italian Soil
by XaoshiTheKuroTenshi
Summary: Imagine if in the years ahead of the twentieth century Italy became Nazi Italy without realizing it? And what if Germany finds out a little too late? Can Germany stop Italy before he makes the biggest mistake of his life or will he be too gone for salvation? Read and find out. Rated T. Rate and Review. This is an ongoing story and warning: may be updated at a VERY slow pace.
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

**Hey guys! This is my first actual account and this is my first story! I have always had an obsession for Hetalia and I decided it was high time I made a fanfiction for it. This story is going to be pretty long but for now, I just wanted to write an intro for it. R&R and please, be kind about comments (Its my first fanfiction). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rain Upon Italian Soil – Chapter 1**

**-Germany's (AKA Ludwig's) POV-**

The first sight after I awoke: rays of light; it could have been more appreciated had it not been for the fact that it was daylight, stinging my eyes with all its glory. Daylight, the word somehow stuck a chord with him, like something was not right. Hmmmm… Oh yes! It is morning!

I suddenly jumped out of bed and ran towards my closet; I had to get ready for training. The clock read 6:00.

_Scheiße!_

I ran downstairs and threw open the front door.

_Huh?_

"Why hello there Germany-san," Japan politely greeted me.

_Vat? Japan is as distant as efer but I realize zere's somesink amiss, vat is it?_

"Hallo Japan, hallo Italy," I greeted back.

_Oh ja! Hov coult I forget! Zee notorious Italy is not jumpink on me!_

Italy has his head down, his eyes had a fiery passion and his eyebrow furrowed in deep thought.

"Italy, vat is vong? Are you okay?"

Silence enveloped us even though the birds were chirping and the earth was alive.

"Italy?" I once again asked.

Suddenly his head shot up and he was attentive to those around him.

"Sì? Mi dispiace, Germania. I am a thinking about a lot a right now and I a think it would be a best if I could a be excused from a morning practice." He simply stated and walked away to his car and drove it at, surprisingly, a normal speed all the way into the distance.

"Kimyōna…" Japan muttered under his breath.

"Vat?" I asked, not well versed in Japanese.

"Oh! Sorry Germany, I was just mentioning that he was acting strange just now." Japan explained. "Not that we shourd worry though. Itary wirr probabry go back to normar soon." He mentioned.

"I hope so…" I mumbled.

"Werr, Germany-san, prease excuse me, I must go as werr. China awaits my presence. See you at the Worrd Meeting tomarrow!" Japan mentioned as he walks away to his car.

"See you…" I muttered.

**-A day later-**

**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**

**-In conference room-**

Everyone finally starts to arrive after the presented start time. Slowly but surely, England, America, Canada, France, China, Japan, Spain, Romano, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, Russia, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Austria, and even Hungary all attended the meeting.

Vait, vere vas Italy?

"Romano, vere is your bruder, Feliciano?" I asked Lovino, hoping not to be socked in the face.

Romano gave me the "piss off" face that, as soon as he thought about what I said, turned into a "shit!" face. He immediately stood up and dashed out.

"Romano?" I called out to him. He was too far away to hear me.

That was the second time I'd seen a strange reaction from an Italian country. I was stupid enough not to pay any real attention to it though until it was too late.

**-3 years later-**

**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**

It had been 3 years since I had seen that bubbly Italian around… 3 years since I woke up with a warmth by my side… 3 years since I've been hugged by someone… 3 years since I have spoken with dear Feliciano.

_A year shpoult have been enough! I musht go and see vat is vrong vis Italy!_

As soon as I stood from my couch in determination, the phone rang. I walked over to answer it, I could spare some time.

"Hallo?" I asked.

"Hola mi amigo!" Spain strained a happy voice.

"Vats vrong Shpain? Did shpomsink happen?" I questioned with instant concern.

"Mi amigo…" Spain started to whine, "Romano has been missing for 3 years! Ever since that meeting in America when he ran out, he has not come back! At first I thought he was just hanging out with Feli but I don't know anymore!" He broke into deep sobs.

"So vait, Veni and Roma are bos missink?!" I exclaimed.

Oh no! Zis cannot be happenink!

**-Italy's (Feliciano's) POV-**

"Romano, when will you a stop a being mad at a me? Mi fratello, the boss a said it is a for the a best! Nobody will a get a hurt if they a peacefully agree, sì?" I asked my brother.

"Sì, but-!" Romano started.

"No buts fratello!" I growled. "We have a spent a far too long and a far too a much preparing. Now is the a time! No more a hesitation! We will a finally have a the power, control, peace, happiness, and a prosperity we a desire! I will a finally fulfill Holy Roman Empire's a dream! You can a just sit around and a order Spain to clean his a own house! Our boss has aspired to a greatness before, so why a not now? Let us a just a follow the orders now, sì? We can also beat a up all a the countries who a made a fun of us before! We a can be the strong a ones now!" I reasoned

"Fine…" Romano gave in.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfiction? I know it's short now but R&R so I can determine whether or not to continue releasing the world within my brain of fandoms. XD Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Confrontation

**YAY! Chapter 2! I have many plans for this story but if you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to tell me! I really wanted Italy to wear what his 2p self wears but I still wanted him to be 1p Italy, so he does NOT have 2p's eye color, but it IS tinted that way when he is acting evil. MWAHAHAHAHA! YAY! Anyways, enjoy. Also, I realize Romano acts a 'little' out of character but trust me: there is a reason! Now, ENJOY! hehehehehe. XD**

* * *

**Rain Upon Italian Soil - Chapter 2**

**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**

_Italy, vere are you? I miss you…_

_VAIT, I miss Italy? I am so confused, doesn't he annoy me? Ugh…_

"Germany?"

_But vait! Zis is all because zat dummkoft is too adorable!_

"Germany…?"

_Vait jusht one minute! Italy equals adorable? Vhy did I zink zat?_

"Germany!"

_I zink I am jusht confu__sink myself…_

"DOITSU, FOR THE ROVE OF THE KAMISAMAS RISTEN TO ME!"

_Huh?_ I turned to look at the screaming Japanese man in my living room. _Oh yeah, Japan vas here huh?_ "Hallo Japan. Bitte, I am very dishtracted…" I mumbled out as I slowly slip back into a deep thinking session with myself again.

"Germany, is it Itary that has you so…distracted?" Japan politely asked as he calms down.

"Yes… vat is up vis Italy zese days?" I pondered. _I forgot Japan could get mad…_

"Werr, that I do not know, Gomenesai. Even so, Germany, don't you think we shourd go over to Itary's house to see whats wrong?" He suggested calmly.

"Yes… ve shpoult go." I agreed.

**-30 minutes later at Italy's house-**

"Italy? Hallo?" I cautiously asked as I walked up and knocked on his door.

"Be carefurr Doitsu." Japan warned.

"Of vat? Italy voult not hurt us…" I shivered as I spoke out.

"Itary? Are you in there?" Japan spoke to the not-answering, uncomforting door.

**-Italy's (Feliciano's) POV-**

_Good! Romano has agreed to a work with a me in the conquering! Yay!_

I pranced around the house looking for the rest of the things I needed to take to the bunker before I started The Operation.

Suddenly, I hear a knocking sound coming from my front door along with a German speaking in a shockingly quite voice.

_Hmm, should I? Nah, Germany always calls me useless and a expresses how weak I am on a daily a basis. He of all a people would a one: never a believe me if I asked him to a join and two: would a never do something that a was even a slightly similar to what a happened to him. Besides, I won't a fail like he did! Although, I am afraid he will a break my front door if he a keeps receiving a silence from me so I will a put up a façade of "Useless Italy" to make him a go away._

I opened the door.

My resolve almost dissolved as I saw a sobbing German at my doorstep.

**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**

I started to irrationally cry quietly as I knocked even harder on Italy's door.

_Italy, nosink happened to you right? Please be okay…_

I suddenly could not hold in my whimpering anymore and I started to sob. As if in response to my sudden sobbing, the door opened.

_Huh?_

I looked up at Italy as I noticed two things, no, 3 things! One: Italy was wearing a brown outfit, not blue; two: Italy's eyes had a purpleish redish tint to them rather than shiny gold; and three: Italy's smile was curled in a murderous smirk. All in all, he appeared as a very intimidating person in my opinion…

"Why hello there Germany," He simply greeted in a sickly sweetening voice. "Welcome to my humble abode." he added.

_Vat has happened to you?_

**-Italy's (Feliciano's) POV-**

After I opened the door and looked down at the poor, sobbing German, I tried to remember how I used to smile but I could hardly recall it as my desire to torture him rose. As a result, I could only pull off a half sweet half hateful smirk.

"Why hello there Germany; welcome to my humble abode." I greeted him.

As I approached the other two of the Axis team, I noticed Japan in the corner of my eye fingering the hilt of his katana.

"How have a you all been?" I hissed out in a very strained voice. Suddenly, my anger had risen tenfold. "Would you a like to a come inside?" I offered out to my old friends.

_They make me a sick. I still remember all the times I was a called useless, weak, stupid, and a many other scarring words a by them (mostly Germany). I thought I would a let them a loose but I just cannot a control myself anymore._

I barely heard the shaky 'sure' by the pair before I let out a series of giggles.

This will be fun.

**-Japan's (Kiku's) POV-**

I noticed the blood-lusting smile on Italy's face as he welcomed us into his home. He had most obviously changed, but I did not understand how to explain it. It was just like-

_Oh no! Germany!_

I snapped back to reality and slowly reached for my katana. As if Italy realized my threatening actions, I mean the 'Hetalia' realized my threatening actions, he offered us entry into his home.

I have a very bad feeling and I need to tell Germany my main concern…

_Doitsu… I am afraid we are in for more than we bargained for…_

**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**

_Italy… vhy are you like zis?_

I continue to ponder as Italy led him into his living room which, in all honesty, seemed EXTREMELY lifeless.

_Vait, vere is everysink? Zere is only the sittink furniture and a table left!_

"Wait in here while I prepare you both cups of…tea for Japan and what for Luddy?" Italy asked me.

"I'll jusht take coffee…" I roughly mumbled.

"M'kay!" Italy cheered as he skipped back into his kitchen.

_Zat vas jusht like mien olt Italy! Feli! Maybe I vas jusht imaginink the veird Italy sink…_

"Germany… I fear Itary is going arong the strayed path you once took during the 1900's… during Worrd War II… Rike maybe he is praning on doing something he wirr regret rater… he is showing the same signs you did during WWII. Prease do not forget that no one shourd experience that. Do you not think Itary-kun does not remind you of how you were? We shourd confront him…" Japan suggested to me.

I agreed with him and after a long silence, we stared at the door to the kitchen.

**-Italy's (Feliciano's) POV-**

_How a could I? I seriously just a happily took a their orders and a joyfully skipped to MY a humble home, the kitchen. HOW a COULD I! I hate a how my a body still has a muscle memories of a those EVIL times!_

_I HATE this! _I thought as I gripped my hair and silently tormented myself. I sharply in took air as I remembered just who was on the other side of the door I was currently leaning against.

"Oh yes…" I slyly whispered. "You are in my~ home…" I eerily reminded myself. "I've got to a treat my a guests well sí?"

_I need to pull myself together… _I thought as I made their drinks.

"I know just what I'll do…" I giggled silently to myself as I placed their drinks onto a tray and called my fratello.

"Sí, it is me fratello. Sí, I need you to be here in 5 minutes." I smiled as I hung up the phone and opened the kitchen door to 'serve' my 'friends'.

**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**

Italy slowly opened the kitchen door as he strode over towards the table to set the drinks down. As soon as he set the tray down, he sat between me and Japan.

"Oh Luddy, oh Kiku, it has a been so long a since I have a seen you!" Feliciano strangely lit up as he said our names.

"Yes, it has. Italy, ve need to talk." I cut straight to the chase. Suddenly Italy stood up.

"Oh yes! Go ahead!" He cheered as he walked towards the main window that lit up the room and closed the curtains. He then turned around and ominously spoke the words: "Be prepared to hear my opinion though."

"Yes," I started before I drank down a little coffee. As I picked up my cup, Japan decided to drink his tea. A slow 5 seconds passed as we devoured our drinks and a following 2 to set the cup down.

"As I was saying," I had begun only to see Japan suddenly collapse onto the table. "Italy!" I suddenly shouted as I jumped off the couch and rushed towards the smaller Italian and gripped his collar. "Vat did you do?" I furiously screamed at his face.

"Oh Luddy, you a really do like to a jest don't you?" He cruelly spat in my face playfully as I suddenly could not control my body.

"Paralyzation. Luddy, you a really think that a innocent little Feli… oh wait… Hetalia, would a let you off a so easily? No no no, not anymore. No one can a interrupt our plans now huh Holy Roman Empire?" He sadly asked a photo in his hand.

"Vh….y…?" I desperately asked. "Fe….li…" I whispered as I fell to the ground.

"Hear this Ludwig: I HATE YOU. You, and probably most of the world, all think that all I can ever amount to is nothing. Let me tell you this," he explained as he opened his jacket to reveal all the hidden weapons of torture underneath, "you will NEVER escape my wrath now. DO NOT think I am afraid to use these because I WILL!" he soon bursts into a fit of laughter as he lowers his face displaying insanity to mine. "I know you think that…well…you WANT to think that this is all a nightmare but…well… it is not! Also, my precious Holy Roman Empire…holy…ho…ly…ugh" Italy grunted as he fell to the ground clutching his heart. As soon as he hit the ground, I heard the front door slam open.

"FELICIANO! Japan? Potato bastard? Oh yeah, fratello!" Romano approached me. Soon, he noticed Italy on the ground because he suddenly rushed over to me.

_Oh_, I felt a warm, sticky liquid on my face. _Blood?_

"POTATO BASTARD! Why are you on the ground and why is my fratello on the ground too? Ugh!" Romano screamed into my face as he fell down too.

_Vat is happenink?_

"Fratello…" Feliciano sweetly called out to his elder twin lying next to him.

"Feli… Is this what you wanted?" Romano quietly asked.

"Yes…this is momentary. It looks like America got our message…" Italy whispered back. "This is only temporary fratello. Our army has infiltrated America right now… as soon as they capture him, they will have no choice but to stop… right now the pain we are feeling is our peoples…as America bombs us…fratello…please hold my hand…we…are the only ones who understand eachother..right? It is more painful than I imagined…I might pass out…." Feliciano mumbled out to Romano. "You know…I think we will be able to get through this…fratello…thanks for being such a great big brother…Don't you agree that this is the only way to fulfill Holy Rome's dream? I think it is…He wanted a world to share with me right? Isn't… that what you've always…told me?" He slowly slipped into the abyss called sleep.

"Yes Feliciano…mi fratello…he loved you…but he did not want you to suffer… stupid potato bastard, you hear me right?" Romano asked me.

Slowly I could start feeling my body. Romano turned his body around so he was facing me rather than his brother. He had tears in his eyes.

"Please, this is a my one request…save my fratello. I do not a know how a long I can a keep telling myself a this is wrong, so one a day I might a willingly succumb to one of a my brothers a evil future plans a for the world. So… never give up you bastard. I give my brother to you so please help him." He recited the message to me.

"Yes. I will try." I spoke to him as I pulled out my phone and called Spain.

Romano fell unconscious.

"Yes, Spain? You need to come to Italy's house. Romano is her-" I was suddenly cut off by a small hand that could only belong to one person: Italy. I heard the phone hang up.

"Remember Germany, the pain is only momentary." Italy cooed into my ear, "Time to go back to the bunker! Romano, you know what to do right?" He giggled as he tied Germany up and threw him into his car. "This will be fun you know?" Italy chuckled as he drove off and left Japan in his home to wonder what just happened. "Get the word out to the other countries about what just happened Japan!" Italy playfully shouted out of the window of his car. "I want them to know not to mess with fiery Italians."

* * *

**So YAY! Next chapter came out earlier than I expected! I suddenly had an urge to write so I dropped what I was doing and wrote this. I hope you all enjoyed it! I personally like writing dark Italy fanfictions, hehehehe. So yeah~ R&R please! I would also like critics now if you have any! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Arrival

**Rain Upon Italian Soil – Chapter 3**

**-Italy's (Feliciano's) POV-**

_Luddy's surprisingly not struggling against me, strange~ Oh! Does he have an escape route! I'll have to keep a close eye on this one…hmmm…Oh! He's looking at me! Is he going to try to escape now? Oh! He's glaring at me…I wonder why… Oh yeah, I just basically tied him up and dragged him along so I can accomplish my plans for the world. Hehehehe, sometimes I really am stupid… Oh, he's looking away! Yay, he can't stand to look at me…wait. Why do I care? Ugh.. I hate myself…I keep on confusing myself._

"Hey Feliciano," Germany started. _What's he going to say now_? "Why are you doing this?" He finished.

I sighed. _Why in the world is he so stupid? 'Why am I doing this?' Is that not obvious? Oh, Germans irritate me._

"Why…" I repeated as I trembled in fury, "am I doing this you ask?"

He nodded only to infuriate me more.

"I'll tell you why! Because this whole world has only been looking down on me and my fratello! And I won't stand for it anymore! It hurts like hell and I've thought about suicide for one too many times now! I will let them know the pain of my suffering! And to do that, I need the help of my precious brother! And both our bosses wanted this anyway! World Damnation! Doesn't that just sound so fun? Besides, it's not like I'm all alone in this world! My brother agrees with what I've planned out and so do our bosses!" I scream out as I start maniacally laughing. "You just don't get it do you?" I scoffed at him. "This is not just my dream, no no no, this is also Holy Roman Empire's dream! And since he has perished for my sake, I will do this for him. My fratello and I believe since he died trying to achieve this, it was his last wish! So, no one can stop me now!" I shouted out as I pulled into the bunker.

"So Germany, on another note, welcome to our base!" I laughed out as I get out of the car.

"Mr. Italy, we have news of America bombing one of our branches in your territory. What should we do?" A young man, Tristen, reported.

"Don't worry so much on that right now. I have something else for you to-" I started only to be interrupted.

"But aren't you hurt Mr. Italy? Shouldn't you get medical help?" He suddenly blurted out.

I am yet again furious. _Why is everyone drawing out the worst in me, it makes me so irritated all the time!_

"Officer Tristen." I spat out.

"Yes…?" He shakily replied.

"You know," I started as I walked towards him with my hand on a club in my jacket, "you more than anyone else should know NOT to interrupt me when I am talking." I darkly remarked as I drew my club and smashed it against his back.

He fell to the ground.

**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**

_Feliciano's been actink shtrange lately and it seems like playink helpless is zhe only vay to get him to open up to me. _

I looked over at Italy and stared at him.

_Vhat is happenink viz you Italy? Vhy are jou so blood-zirsty? Is it jour boss? Vhy have you changed so much? Alzough, jou are very good lookink in zat uniform… VAIT! Vhat am I zinkink? But he is fery…no. Shtop, jusht shtop._

I looked away from Italy. I really just cannot think straight with him around.

_Shtill, zis reminds me so much of hov I vas vhen… vait! Is zat it? Is Italy blinded by vhat his boss is sayink? Is his boss sayink somezink zat is absurd is good for his country? Zat would connect zhe dots… Efen so…He has turned so dark…I'm not so sure I can safe him. _

**A/N (its save but in German he would pronounce it safe)**

"Hey Feliciano," I started. "Why are you doing this?" I finished.

He sighed. _Did Italy jusht sigh? I'fe nefer heard him sigh before!_

"Why…" he shakily started. I turned around to look at him. "am I doing this you ask?" He repeated with a murderous look on his face.

_He coult probably kill someone viz zat look. _

"I'll tell you why! Because this whole world has only been looking down on me and my fratello! And I won't stand for it anymore!" He suddenly screamed out.

_Oh Italy, jou look like jour in so much pain._

"It hurts like hell and I've thought about suicide for one too many times now!" He almost cried out.

_Italy…Hov did I miss such important details? Italy…_

"I will let them know the pain of my suffering! And to do that, I need the help of my precious brother!" He retorted darkly as he switched over to his dark, evil, and very murderous face. "And both our bosses wanted this anyway! World Damnation! Doesn't that just sound so fun?" He playfully but darkly giggled. "Besides, it's not like I'm all alone in this world! My brother agrees with what I've planned out and so do our bosses!" He suddenly defended himself.

"You just don't get it do you?" he scoffed at me.

_Italy, jou look so broken right nov._

"This is not just my dream, no no no, this is also Holy Roman Empire's dream! And since he has perished for my sake, I will do this for him." Italy switched to his mournful looking face.

_Vho is zis Holy Roman Empire?_

"My fratello and I believe since he died trying to achieve this, it was his last wish! So, no one can stop me now!" He shouted out as he pulled into the bunker.

"Mr. Italy, we have news of America bombing one of our branches in your territory. What should we do?" A young man wearing something similar to Italy suddenly reported.

_It is shtrange to see Italy actink so much like a solider like he's supposed to…vell, vas supposed to…jusht not like zis…_

"Don't worry so much on that right now. I have something else for you to-" He started only to be interrupted.

"But aren't you hurt Mr. Italy? Shouldn't you get medical help?" He suddenly blurted out.

_Italy is hurt?! Vell, I guess zat vas expected but shtill! He vasn't showink it! Vait, he did in his house vhen he suddenly collapsed._

Then Italy did something I never could have expected him to do.

"Officer Tristen." he spat out. A shakily spoken 'yes' was heard then he continued.

"You know, you more than anyone else should know NOT to interrupt me when I am talking." He darkly remarked as he drew a club from inside his jacket and smashed it against the mans back.

He fell to the ground.

_Italy, vhen did jou turn so dark?_

**-Italy's (Feliciano's) POV-**

_Good. That bastard deserved to be knocked out. How dare he interrupt me? Ugh, the nerve! Looks like Germans aren't the only ones to annoy me._

"Officer Triste- whoa! Whats up with you? Oh! Sir Italy! Welcome back! I see you have a person with you. Would you like me to take him? Another officer with a brain asked.

"Why yes! Thank you for helping me out! This is the personification of Germany, so give him proper treatment!" I replied.

_Hopefully this moron has some intelligence._

"I need to visit South Italy so can you take him away to chamber T? Actually, these are your orders: tell the submissive countries to take him away." I simply stated as I turned around and walked back to my car.

"I have no time to deal with this," I mumbled as I turned the ignition key to start the car.

I picked up my phone and I called my fratello.

"Romano," I started, "I need to talk to you about some immediate changes to our schedule." I finished.

**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**

_Vhere are zhese people takink me?_

I was suddenly picked up by a VERY buff and VERY tall man and taken away inside the bunker's inner doors. Then, I was carried through many stone halls and it seemed as if our elevation was getting lower. So low, in fact, that I had to pop my ears. Eventually, we came across a door that has the words engraved: TOC. I knew the C meant chamber but I had no idea what the TO stood for. When I was dropped inside the room I knew exactly what it meant: torture.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Flashback (PART 1)

**I don't really have much to day except here's Chapter 4. I am already working on Chapter 5 and I'm going to be putting some Spamano into it because it seems I forgot about that pairing. XD Abyways, prepare for takeoff! Everything is about to start! Feli is going darker by the minute and Ludwig is getting tortured! Eep! I'm am also hoping to show some POV's of other countries to put a view on how Feli's actions are affecting the world. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Remember, R&R!**

* * *

**Rain Upon Italian Soil – Chapter 4**

_**-FLASHBACK WARNING-**_

_Sometimes I wonder…_

_Why was I brought into this world? Why did I have to become the coward I am today? Why did I have to be born with so many imperfections? Why are countries immortal? Why can't I believe in myself? Why do my friends not give up on me?_

_Why do I even try?_

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Germany's enraged shouts.

"ITALY! GET JOURSELF DOWN HERE RIGHT NOV!"

_Oh, here we go again… I guess I did forget about training…_

"I'm-a so sorry Germany! I forgot about-a practice today!" I loudly apologized as I ran downstairs not wearing any pants- as per usual.

"ITALY VERRDAMIT VHY DID JOU FORGET JOUR PANTS AGAIN?!" Germany had begun to lecture me.

_Ugh, I was so deep in thought I forgot to put them on…again…_

_Why am I such a ditz? I bet Germany gets tired of it…_

"S-sorry Germany," I trembled shakily as I rushed back upstairs.

_No matter what, Germany can still be very scary…_

I threw my pants on and I pulled on my boots.

_Forget these stupid laces! _

I tucked in my boot laces into my boots and ran back down stairs.

"I am-a ready Germany!" I cheered as we started to go outside.

"Italy…" Germany sighed.

"What?" I wondered as I turned back around to look at him.

"Jou did not tie jour boot laces…" He mumbled as he ordered me to sit.

"Ve~ Germany. Thank you!" I announced as I sat down waiting for Germany to tie them for me.

He never touched my boot.

"Italy…" Germany started. "Vhy are jou makink me so exhaushted?" He asked as he took my hands in his.

_Ve~ Germany is a little more open today…_

He looked straight into my eyes and said what I DID NOT expect him to say ever in my life: "Vhy are jou so useless? You're such a heafy burden on my shoulders… Sometimes, I vish you coult jusht take care of jourself for once. I von't be there for you forever. Jou need to learn hov to sleep alone, go out to exercise alone, and tie jour shoes alone. Please… do this for me and become an independent man."

_What did you just say? Useless? Burden? Alone? He cannot be serious!_

"Ve~ Germany, that wasn't a very nice joke…" I whispered out unsure.

He gave an immediate answer, "I was not joking Feliciano."

_What is this madness? Germany is practically telling me he hates me! This is my worst fear right? I feel so numb and so hollow… Germany is telling me in unwanted, a nuisance…. A burden… I never expected I would ever feel this much pain after Holy Roman Empire's death… I feel like the sky and the ground have come together as one. Why…?_

As if he couldn't find a better time to visit his fratello where he normally is, Romano waked up to the house.

"Germany… bu-" I started. Then I just stopped.

_I get it. There are no 'buts' about it. I get it. He wants me gone. My one and most precious friend, Germany, hates me._

"Heh," I scoffed as I stood. Germany looked up at me hopeful that I was going to reform. "I'm sorry Germany, but I am who I am. I cannot change the fact that I am Italian and I cannot adapt to the way you want me to. I'm not German, I'm sorry. I'm just Italy, useless Italy." I stated quietly. "Well, have a good life Germany. I hope you are happy now that I'm going away." I shakily spoke out as a few tears cascaded down my cheek.

"I thought you were higher than that potato bastard, but it looks like I was wrong." Romano growled lowly as he walked over to us.

"Fratello, can we just go home, I am tired." I mumbled into Romano's ear as I hugged him tightly.

_I hate this… I hate it all…_

"Fine," Romano plainly agreed as he hugged me back and whispered comforting words in Italian to me.

"Ti amo mi fratello." I whispered back as we separated and we got into his car.

"Vi auguro il meglio della vita. Addio Germania." Italy stated stiffly.

"What? Italy, I don't know Italian!" Germany shouted back at me.

"It means fuck off and have a shitty life!" Romano 'reassured' Germany of Italy's farewell.

Then we drove off.

I really didn't want to know what Germany's face looked like after that.

**-Day's later-**

Veneziano, can you take care of the work our boss has given us? I need to talk with Spain, something urgent has come up." Romano quickly stated as he rushed over to the door.

"Si Romano, I will!" I agreed happily, well, tried to as I stood up to go to the office.

"Ugh…" I sighed but only to hear the office phone start to ring.

"Ciao? Questa è l'Italia che parla." I asked as I answered the call.

"Italia? Ho un piano che voglio il permesso di svolgere." My boss stated cleanly, similar to Germany. In a way, it reminded me of how Hitler was when he started WWII.

"Capisco ... sto ascoltando. E 'spaventoso? Pericoloso, forse?" I warily asked.

"Ciò consentirà di risparmiare i nostri problemi dei paesi! Sarà a costo di molte nazioni ma beneficerà notevolmente!" He replied desperately.

_Cost of nations?! Wait, why should I care? They all see me as the lowly burden, why should I hold back now? Besides, it's time for me to go from Useless Italy to a powerful empire! If they are all willing to hurt me like how Germany did, than I won't hold back now! Besides, Holy Rome seemed like world domination was his goal in life, so as any person as close to him as I was, I should I help him fulfill his dream._

"Sono interessato, continua a parlare." I pushed him to continue.

Translations:

Ti amo mi fratello – I love you my brother.

Vi auguro il meglio della vita. Addio Germania. - I wish you the best in life. Farewell Germany.

Ciao? Questa è l'Italia che parla. - Hello? This is Italy speaking.

Italia? Ho un piano che voglio il permesso di svolgere. – Italy? I have a plan that I want your permission to carry out.

Capisco ... sto ascoltando. E 'spaventoso? Pericoloso, forse? - I see... I'm listening. Is it scary? Dangerous perhaps?

Ciò consentirà di risparmiare i nostri problemi dei paesi! Sarà a costo di molte nazioni ma beneficerà notevolmente! - It will save our countries problems! It will be at the cost of many nations but we will benefit greatly!

Sono interessato, continua a parlare. - I am interested, keep talking.

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"And that's EXACTLY how I am where I am today."

"Shocked Germany?" I cruelly asked as if I really wanted an answer. "You SHOULDN'T be!" I shouted in anger, no, fury. "You should've KNOWN how HURT I was by what you told me that day!" I yelled into his ear as I watched his chained, bloodied up body shake at my risen volume. "HAH! Do you see this guy?" I laughed as I directed my 'question' to one of my guards. "He's shaking at poor, useless Italy! Hah! It's comical!" I chuckled as I stepped over towards Germany and removed the gag from his mouth. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, 'Oh So High Germany'?" I seriously asked Germany and awaited his response.

"I vas jusht tryink to remind jou that jou needed to grov up a little. I did not mean jou had to change; I did not mean anythink of the sort. I vas simply beink rough vis jou to get jou to become a little bit more independ-" Germany tried to reason with me. Note: he TRIED.

"I don't care what excuse you have for saying what you said, I just wanted to know what pathetic thing you'd say to try and justify yourself. Heh, but this is just priceless, truly WORTHLESS. What's done is done and we will leave it at that. I haven't forgiven your little stunt yet but I will tell you I enjoyed what little effort you put into making me feel better. HAHAHAHHAHAHA~" I explained as I threw the gag back into his mouth and walked back over towards the chamber's door.

"Torturarlo." I ordered as I walked out and slammed the door.

"Sì signore," He replied quietly as I walked away.

"Fratello…" Romano started as soon as I walked away from the TO chambers.

"Why were you waiting on me?" I asked him as I walked towards our commander's office near the center of HQ.

"Yes, posso andare a vedere la Spagna per l'ultima volta?" Romano begged.

"Bene, ma fare in fretta. Dobbiamo fare un'altra mossa e veloce." I replied irritated as I slammed the office door shut in his face.

_I WILL SEE THIS THROUGH TO THE END! NO MATTER HOW MANY OR WHO THE COUNTRIES ARE I __**WILL**__ COMPLETE THE DOMINATION!_

Translations:

Torturarlo. – Torture him.

VERDAMMIT - DAMMIT

Posso andare a vedere la Spagna per l'ultima volta? – Can I go see Spain one last time?

Bene, ma fare in fretta. Dobbiamo fare un'altra mossa e veloce. - Fine but make it fast. We need to make another move and fast.

* * *

**Yay! I finished Chapter 4! Hope you guys like Chapter 5! :D XD ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Helping Hand

**YAY! Chapter 5! I tried to put Spamano in to fit the current situation, but I don't know how well it fits! Also, I realize Romano might be a little OC but I like it! XD Anyways! I hope you enjoy! This chapter is Romano's POV. I also found it necessary to place translations near lines spoken in another language. Lastly, at the end of the chapter, I posted all the translations. I used Google Translate, so I don't know how close they are but.. yea~**

* * *

**Rain Upon Italian Soil – Chapter 5**

**-Romano's (Lovino's) POV-**

_Mio fratello… why? You are so dark… this couldn't just be about that potato bastard, right? I wonder…_

Veneziano walked into his office and slammed the door.

_Who is in the TOC?_

My curiosity takes over and I barge into the TOC to see an Italian officer whipping the potato bastard.

"Oh, Sir Lovino! I did-a not know-a you'd be-a dropping by." The Officer saluted to me, startled.

"Don't worry, I didn't either," I grouchily replied as I walked over to the potato head. "Leave us alone until I call for you." I commanded. When he didn't move, I glared at him.

"Yes sir!" he finally responds and leaves.

Now, we are alone.

I ripped the gag out of the stupid German bastard's mouth and I grabbed his hair so he could look me in the eyes.

"Potato head…I'm going to need you to endure these torturing sessions." I tried to give him the most sincere face I could, but I still didn't like the bastardo. "Listen, I don't know what's wrong with Veneziano, but I DO know it's not all your fault. I think somebody has put Ideas into his head to make him the way he is now. In any case, I cannot save you because I am right under mio fratello when it comes to power. So~ I am going to need you to stay strong, because HE will be torturing you the most." I explained to him as he took in all the information.

"Vait…" He started to respond. "Vhy do I need to endure? Atleasht, vhy are you tellink me zis?" He asked me skeptically.

"Ugh…" I grunted.

_Why are Germans so stupid?_

"Listen Potato bastard, I don't like you at ALL. I don't like you or how mio fratello ALWAYS clings to you. Regardless, I honestly believe you're the only one who can save him. So, do you get it now you bastardo?" I tried to defend my point.

"Jes." He simply replied. "but hov can I safe Feli?" He suddenly asked.

"UGH! I don't have time for this shit! I need to go!" I shouted at him.

I shoved the gag back into his mouth and rushed to leave the chamber halls.

_Spain… He hasn't gotten you yet right? That stupid tomato bastardo! You better be freaking safe you idiota!_

I ran towards my car and I started the ignition.

_Spagna… Ugh! Why do I even try? He's such an idiot and I can't freakin' comprehend why he cares so much about me but its rubbing off and now I'm worried about him! Tomato idiota… _

I drove off and sped to Spain. I hurriedly parked the car and I ran up to his porch.

"TOMATO BASTARDO OPEN THIS DAMNED FUCKIN' DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as I banged on the door. No reply. _Am I imagining this silence? Fuck!_

"ANTONIO, YOU IDIOTA GET YOUR FUCKINING BUTT OUT HERE!" I begged as I pulled out my gun.

"Toni…" I started to tear up as I pointed the gun at the door handle and shot it.

I ran inside and looked around the dark house.

"What the fuck's your problem?" An albino emerged from the couch with a grumpy look on his face. When the Prussian bastardo realized it was me, he flipped out. "Spanien! Spanien! Beeilen Sie hier unten! Es ist Ihr adorable italienisch!" He suddenly yelled. "SPAIN!" He yelled again.

/Translation: Spanien! Spanien! Beeilen Sie hier unten! Es ist Ihr adorable italienisch! - Spain! Spain! Hurry down here! It's your adorable Italian!/

"What mi amigo?" A VERY depressed Spaniard walked down the stairs into the lively living room.

"Look Look! It's your precious Lovi!" The idiota pointed at me.

"Wha-" He started to say before I hugged him.

"Spagna! Spagna! Spagna! Spagna! Spagna! Spagna!" I repeated feverishly as I cried in his arms.

"Lovi? Is that you? I've missed you so much~" He sobbed as he hugged me back.

"You fuckin' bastardo! Answer the fuckin' door when someone's fuckin' shouting your fuckin' name and fuckin' knocking like their fuckin' life is depending on it!" I yelled at him as I hit his chest.

"I'm sorry Roma~ But I truly missed you!" He started as he slowly started smiling like the true idiota he is.

"I thought you may have already been done in, you bastard!" I cried out as I fell to my knees. "You scared me so much! Ugh! You idiota! Why do you have to make me so worried?" I cried out more and soon, the tomato bastard was hugging me like I was a precious treasure he couldn't bear to let go.

"Lovi…I'm so glad you care so much… but where have you been these past few years?" Spain suddenly asked me.

"Mio fratello…" I whispered as I remembered all of the horrible things my brother and I have been doing the 3 years we were in hiding.

"Spagna." I started to cry out of fear into his chest.

"Roma? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked with a very worried expression on his face.

"Tomato bastard… I need to tell you something very important. You cannot take ANY of it as a joke." I warned him as I stood up and glared at him as if I were daring him to defy me.

"Don't worry Lovi, I'll listen." He accepted and thereafter walked over to the couch.

I sighed as I walked over and explained everything to Spain and the potato bastard's brother.

_I just hope they won't be stupid and get themselves hurt. I just want to protect them from my brother's dark, stained hands._

"Woa, mi amado. Seriously! Are you okay? This must have deeply affected you." Spain responded to my report on the current situation.

"No, I'm not okay. And you both won't be okay either. Because I am Italy and because I am mio fratello's fratello, I cannot leave him alone in his operation. Therefore, I cannot help you much after Veni captures you" I answered. "I need you to do me a favor. Can you? Por favor España?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Roma~ what is it?" Spain agreed.

"I need you to form a resistenza group, one so that the free nations can battle me and mio fratello. And when you do, don't tell them I told you anything or helped you. They CANNOT hold back against us. So no matter how hard it is, I need you to not hold back, even against me. I am still Italy and Italy is trying to dominate the world." I explained to the two idiotas. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing the Italian motto, meaning it could only be one person: Veni.

"Ahahahahaha! Be right back. Important call!" I nervously explained as I ran to the porch to privately speak with mio fratello. In the corner of my eye, I saw the tomato bastard trying to listen in.

_Might as well speak Italian, sì?_

"Pronto mio fratello! Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" I answered.

/Translation: Hello my brother. What is wrong?/

"Sono venuto con un piano per catturare l'America. Sembra l'occasione ha messo a entrare di nascosto e attacco. Hehehehehehe. Cosa ne pensi? Sei pronto?" He asked elated.

/Translation: I have come up with a plan to capture America. It seems an opportunity has come up to sneak in and attack. Hehehehehehe. What do you think? Are you ready?/

"Sì, mio fratello. Sono pronto." I replied creepily.

/Translation: Yes, my brother. I am ready./

"Eccellente! Cominciamo subito! Correre a casa in modo da poter avviare 'Plan: Attack America'!" He happily responded.

/Translation: Excellent! Let's get started right away! Hurry home so we can initiate 'Plan: Attack America'!/

"Sì, lo farò." I agreed right before he hung up.

/Translation: Yes, I will./

"Lovi… why did you speak in Italian?" Spain whined.

_Because I didn't want you to get involved._

"Because I don't want you to hear what I say to my brother. It would scar you for life. It makes me seem evil." I answered. "Regardless… don't forget to fuckin' make a damned resistenza group." I reminded him warily. "I need to go now, mi hermano is waiting on me." I slightly mocked him as I strode to my car. "Ciao, Spagna. Stay safe and don't forget: I am the enemy no matter how much I help you!" I gravely reminded him as I drove off.

_I would like to be able to be by your side in a dire time like this but mio baby fratello… I cannot leave him alone to suffer._

I arrived at Headquarters and walked into Veneziano's office.

"Io sono qui, fratello." I announced.

/Translation: I am here, brother./

_I just fear how deep we are going in this operation._

* * *

_**ALL Translations:**_

_**/German/**_

**Spanien! Spanien! Beeilen Sie hier unten! Es ist Ihr adorable italienisch! - Spain! Spain! Hurry down here! It's your adorable Italian!**

_**/Italian/ **_

**Mio fratello – My brother**

**Bastardo – bastard**

**Idiota – idiot**

**Spagna – Spain**

**Resistenza – Resistance**

**Sì – yes**

**Pronto mio fratello! Cosa c'è di sbagliato - Hello my brother. What is wrong?**

**Sono venuto con un piano per catturare l'America. Sembra l'occasione ha messo a entrare di nascosto e attacco. Hehehehehehe. Cosa ne pensi? Sei pronto? - I have come up with a plan to capture America. It seems an opportunity has come up to sneak in and attack. Hehehehehehe. What do you think? Are you ready?**

**Sì, mio fratello. Sono pronto. - Yes, my brother. I am ready.**

**Eccellente! Cominciamo subito! Correre a casa in modo da poter avviare 'Plan: Attack America'! - Excellent! Let's get started right away! Hurry home so we can initiate 'Plan: Attack America'!**

**Sì, lo farò. -Yes, I will.**

**Ciao – Bye**

**Io sono qui, fratello. - I am here, brother**

_**/Spanish/**_

**Mi amigo – my friend**

**Mi amado – my beloved**

**Por favor España – please Spain**

**Mi hermano – My brother**

* * *

**R&R and please tell me what you like and don't like about the story! Don't forget to suggest things as well! See you soon! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Flashback (PART 2)

**YAY! I got to writing a new chapter after being away from mien computer for a week! I have so many amazing plans for this story so please don't forget to review! Reviews are my motivation to write so please! REVIEW! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rain Upon Italian Soil – Chapter 6**

* * *

**-Italy's (Feliciano's) POV-**

I slammed the door shut and sat in my office chair.

_Ugh… I hate thinking about those times when Germany was always beating me down. Holy Rome never did that to me! He was kind and gracious to me! Oh great, now I'm tearing up!_

I wiped away my tears as I remembered the week after Germany told me to grow up.

_It's funny how everything went back to normal just a week after he beat me down with his words...your so cruel Luddy._

_**-FLASHBACK WARNING-**_

_A week after Germany said all those cruel things to me… I should probably go back to him now._

I hoped out of bed an hour before Germany's 5:30 alarm was set to go off and I left Rome. I decided to go to practice for once in my life! I got in my car and headed to Germany and arrived there about 5 minutes before Luddy normally gets up.

_Yay! Hopefully I can make up with Germany this way!_

I cooked him a dish containing both potatos and wurst and set it on the dining table just in time for Germany to walk down and take note of my presence.

"Good-a morning Germany! I'm-a so sorry I-a didn't come-a sooner but I-a decided it was stupid and-a wanted to-a see you!" I beamed as I led him to the table.

_Of course I haven't forgotten it and the scarring from your words still exists but I will pretend so we can go back to normal. I still love Luddy no matter how rough he is._

"Zank jou Italien. I'm truly glad jou are back. Also, zank you for the food." He replied as he sat down.

And we continued like that for months. Germany would try to tell me to change ever-so-often and I would calmly shrug it off. No matter what, I had decided to let Germany off because I knew deep down he didn't mean to kill me inside when he spoke those things to me. And no matter what, we remained as we were before. That was, of course, until my boss called me at 3 in the morning on a certain fateful day.

A/N: Let's just act like they're speaking Italian…"

"Hello! North Italy reporting!" I slowly saluted to my boss as I composed my posture.

"Welcome Italy. I am-a truly sorry I-a woke you up this early, but I wanted to-a get your-a permission on-a something." He explained.

"What is it that-a you want-a permission to-a do?" I replied, slightly curious as to why I was brought in instead of Romano.

"Well, what do you think about what I spoke with you about a few days ago?" He suddenly went serious.

I remembered what he said. He spoke of something we could gain at the cost of other countries…

"Oh yes… World Domination…" I whispered out as I remembered him explaining all of it to me. I totally disregarded it because of Germany.

_Should I though? Germany said I should be more independent but~ _

"I want to think this over, can I go for now?" I slowly spoke out as I bowed my head in thought.

"Yes, and I hope to get a positive response." My boss replied. "And don't forget, this can bring you ultimate happiness." He added.

_Ultimate happiness huh? _I thought as I drove over to Germany's. When I got there, nobody was outside. "Hmmm…" I hummed and walked around Germany's front yard in deep thought. It was 4:00, so nobody should be here. Immediately after I sat down, my phone rang a Japanese song. I decided to stand back up.

_Japan's calling me? Strange… doesn't he usually call Germany?_

"Hello?" I warily answered the phone.

"Oh! Herro Itary-san! I didn't expect you to answer your phone but I'm glad your awake! I may be a rittle rate to practice today so can you reray the message to Germany-san?" Japan politely asked me.

"Yeah! No problem!" I replied. Then, we both hung up. A few minutes later, I walked over to Germany's porch and sat down in deep thought.

_I saw Holy Roman Empire fall from glory and Germany too. I haven't seen one nation get permanent happiness from world domination. Ugh! But then again, maybe I could succeed! They all weren't happy because they failed! My boss seemed pretty confident! So…but…ugh! This is so confusing! Maybe I could feel better after telling Germany! Wait… my boss told me not to tell anyone… Maybe I should just do it. _

Soon, my anger started to boil.

_Hmph! It's not like they care! I should just show them all how much I can fight if I put my mind to it! Then everyone who bullied me for being weak will have to kiss my ass! Hmph! Roamno will be proud of me too! (_A/N: Funny how he curses, looks like Romano would already be proud._)I will be the strong one! And besides, I could get back at all the countries who called me weak! I could beat them into the ground! Beat them…smash them…destroy them…KILL them…! What?! Kill them? I don't like wars? Why am I considering this! Im so confused! _

I had begun to whimper until a hand patted my back.

_Huh?_

I looked up to see Japan.

"You're here?" I asked quietly. "I thought you were going to be late." I wondered aloud.

"I am rate." He stated simply. "Its 5:59. Practice was supposed to start at the 45."

"Oh! What about Germany?!" I screamed in sync with a sudden banging inside Germany's house. Within the span of 3 minutes, I had drifted back into my thoughts about my bosses wishes. Germany ran outside and escaped my attention as I thought on world domination and ignored the unusually tardy man.

"Italy?" Germany had pulled me from my thoughts.

As I looked at him I suddenly realized: _I WANT to dominate the world and get revenge. And also, Holy Rome wanted me to do this a LONG time ago so why don't I complete the wishes of a dead loved one?_

And I left with as little of an explanation as I could. A silent farewell to my friends.

_**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

_I am perfectly fine the way I am. I love what I have decided on doing and so does Holy Rome. _

Within the rest of the day, I thought up a plan to conquer America, told Romano, and awaited his return.

_There's NO going back now._

* * *

**Tis Dark Feli comforts himself in his decision! Explanations have been laid out for the beginning actions for Feli in chapter 1 and why he is how he is now! YAYAYAYAYAY! R&R! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ;D NEXT CHAPTA WILL BE ON THE RESISTANCE GROUP SPAIN'S ATTEMPTING TO MAKE!**


	7. Ch 7 & 8 - TWM & ITF

**HELLO DEAR READERS! I'm sorry for the mix up, but in the end, it was better to combine Chapter 7 & 8. This is The World Meeting combined with Italy's True Feelings. Sorry about that. I also edited Chapter 7 and changed a few things so please re-read Chapter 7 if you read my original Chapter 7. Thank you for keeping up with this idiota of an author's story.**

* * *

**Rain Upon Italian Soil – Chapter 7**

* * *

**-Spain's (Antonio's) POV-**

"Mi amigo? What should I do? I'm so confused! Romano wants ME to make a resistance group! I'm not sure how we can get all the countries to unite against innocent Feli!" I whined in frustration.

_Really now! No one would believe Feliciano could do those horrible things Lovi spoke of! UGH! Even I find it hard to believe!I am SO confused!_

"Toni, in my awesome opinion, I don't think you can call Feli 'innocent' anymore considering his actions…" Prussia reminded me.

"Gil, how should we go about this? Do you have an idea?" I strained as I grew even more frustrated.

"I..ugh…I mean…gah! Nein. I am sorry Toni but the awesome me has no id-" he tried only to be interrupted by the loud ringing of my work phone.

_I wonder who could be calling me, especially about work. My country has a stable economy and there are no wars…yet. Who-_

"Hola-" I started only to be interrupted by the loud screaming of an Englishman.

"Spain! You bloody wanker! Do you not know what is going on right now? Turn on the television! Turn it on NOW!"

_England calling me? Man, this man has seriously lost it… The television?_

I turned on the television only to see breaking news with chaos happening on screen and American citizens running around screaming.

_Huh?_

"We are just now getting a report that Italian soldiers and Italian mafias from all over Italy are marching through American streets and neighborhoods together, killing American citizens until the American government surrenders." The Spanish news lady calmly reported. Then the precious silence I was receiving from the irritating nation on the phone came to an end.

"SEE YOU BLOODY PRAT?! AMERICA IS UNDER ATTACK BY ITALY! STUPID, USELESS, IRRITATIING ITALY!" He screeched. "WHAT'S EVEN WORSE IS I CANNOT GET IN CONTACT WITH AMERICA HIMSELF!" He went a few decibels higher, if that were even possible.

_Now, that's the last straw you idiotic bastardo of a pirate!_

"Arthur! Now you listen here! America has bigger problems to deal with than giving you peace of mind! And ITALY IS ACTING THIS WAY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID! I NEED YOU TO TAKE IN DEEP…Deep…deep breaths and freakin' CALM down. Also, drop the name calling, its making me irritated. All in all, we need to have an emergency world meeting right now." I replied using whatever tone necessary for the overprotective, brother-complex nation. "Okay?" I calmly asked.

"…okay…" The simple reply was softly spoken, following the beep of an ended call.

_Good, with this world meeting and sadly with America's attack, we can form a resistance!_

"Prussia!" I called out suddenly to the entranced nation. He was staring at the TV still.

_I guess it is still a bit shocking Italy would go after America first and that this is REALLY happening. I'm still kind of shaking! Even so, we need to grow iron-strong spirits! This will be a hard road to follow but we need to follow it!_

"Prussia!" I called out a little louder. Then, I turned the TV off; that was Prussia's signal to respond apparently.

"I cannot believe little Italy would do this! Wow- the awesome me is in denial! I can't believe it!" He yelled to me.

"Prussia…remember? Roma warned us about this? We need to keep cool heads if we are to fight against this new…threat. Okay?" I calmly reminded my friend. "Regardless," I added, "we are hosting a world meeting in England right now so let's get going."

With the nod of his head, we headed to the irritable nation.

_Roma~ why didn't you tell me about this? Is this why you're still our enemy?_

We finally arrived in England. It seemed we beat most of the other nations to the meeting room so we decided to TRY and talk to the fidgeting English nation.

"Arthur?" I slowly spoke out and placed my hand upon his shoulder.

"Hmm?" His head shot towards my direction and he stared directly into my eyes.

"We are still waiting on the other nations to arrive, but I want you to help me to present an idea to them. Can you hear me out?" I attempted to get a reasonable person to help me with Roma's plan.

"Mhm. Yes, I will."

Then I explained to him how we needed a Resistance group to fight against little Italy. (Of course leaving out the part where Roma suggested this idea.) He agreed to help present the idea. Then, the other nations started to file into the room and take their seats.

"Hello fellow nations." England started, "We have all been called here because of what is happening with America; we all know this much: America has gone missing."

The whole room stayed dead silent instead of acting like the idiotas they are.

"So, with the help of the personification of Spain, we have a counter plan." He finished.

The whole room resounded with low mumbles, whispers, and gasps.

"Wait! England, if I may, what is this counterplan? Do you plan on trying to fight against those insane nations? Have you forgotten on which nation's behalf that we've called this meeting? AMERICA! A WORLD POWER! If those Italians had this much power, how are we supposed to go about fighting them- aru?" China blurted out. He added, "Also, I don't know if this is relevant, but I haven't heard from Japan in a while- aru…"

As if on cue with the statement, the said nation broke down the meeting door.

"Herro ferrow nations. I have prepared that which you need so come with me." Japan calmly insisted.

"Aiya! Japan! Where have you been? Ha-" China outwardly exploded, well, almost.

"Hush now prease. It is vitar that you arr come to my country. I promise you I am not with Itary-san. I have prepared a prace safe enough for further discussion on this subject so prease, come with me. Don't ask why, you wirr rearn the hard way if we do not reave now." Japan begged us politely but firmly.

I was about to say something but England beat me to the chase. "Okay. Everyone, we are continuing our world meeting in Japan RIGHT NOW. Let's go." England announced. Without further ado , we all left the room with Japan.

-In Japan-

_**- Japan's (Kiku's POV) –**_

_Thank you my friends for coming with me… I know it will be hard for you all to understand everything I'm going to say, but I will have to explain it. That day when Feliciano poisoned me and Ludwig, Romano told me all about his future plans that were already laid out. I don't necessarily know WHY he told me, but that is not what was important; the info was. So~ because of Romano, I've been spending these past few days preparing to resist those plans: my nation being our firm foundation, our headquarters._

_Even so, I know I cannot tell them Romano told me this. Romano specifically made me promise not to tell, so I will be the Japanese man I am and keep my promises._

"Risten everyone. Through a miracurous experience, I have inter on Itary's future prans and have spent the past few days preparing to fight against him. I'm sure many of you arr are not happy with the current situation with America and Germany in turmoir. That's why I need arr of you to herp me form a resistance group! We can use my nation as a Headquarters because for one, I have prepared this to be a safe prace and two, Itary-kun does not suspect his friends. Prease, can everyone stay here and assist in going up against Itary-kun?" I began.

"Yeah! Everyone, the only way we can save the whole world from Italy's madness and America and Germany from his clutches is to all centralize together and work together to battle against him!" Spain backed me up.

"Prease?" I whispered.

"Okay." China simply agreed.

"Da, I have no problem." Russia joined China.

"Agreed." England

"I'm with you Angleterre." France stepped in.

"I want my brother back." The semi-invisible Canadian nation agreed from his seat.

"You'll have to enjoy my awesome presence; I'm in for my brother." Prussia stated confidently.

"We are in to save Italy." Hungary and Austria simultaneously said together.

Before anyone could get irritated with the two, Russia decided to inform us: "I'm sorry to say this but the Baltics, Lithuania, and Poland are all with Italy already."

"Not surprising…" Spain muttered under his breath.

"Um…Excuse me, I'm sorry I listened in on your conversation personifications, but I thought you all should be informed: Italy gets a notification for all of these world meetings, emergency or not.

"Great. Japan? Can you handle that?" England asked honestly.

"Yes." He simply replied.

"Regardress! Everyone! I wirr personarry show you to your rooms so forrow me." Japan interjected.

After their shocked voices died down, the meeting was adjourned after that.

* * *

**Rain Upon Italian Soil – Chapter 8**

* * *

_**-Italy's (Feliciano's) POV-**_

"Fratello, we have the alert of an emergency world meeting. Would you like to track down the other countries?" Romano asked me.

"No. I need to give them the chance at survival. Besides, I have a country to hunt down." I darkly answered.

"What? You don't have the burger-bastard? I thought you captured him…" He mumbled.

"Of course, I thought I did too. Apparently he escaped his TOC chamber. I'll personally deal with him." I murderously remarked.

_..ahahahHAhahahahah…haha…ha..ha. No. I will kill you if the opportunity proves profitable, America. I do not like you. You've insulted me many times before. I won't hesitate-_

I mumbled that last part aloud.

_To kill you. Hehehehe. A jester I am not._

I walked over to Germany's TOC chamber door.

_I wonder… would an idiotic, hero-complex of a country be here? To save Germany, maybe…_

I slammed open the door extremely livid.

_NO ONE CAN TAKE MY GERMAN FROM ME. __**NO ONE.**__ I won't allow it._

My eyes quickly scanned the room. The corner came first.

_Nobody's there._

Then the chained up body: Germany.

_He's still there, just looking at me._

I speedily casted him a glare and looked towards the table of torture weapons for guards.

_Ahah. The heroic idiot was here, or maybe is here now…_

"Oh Mr. America. Where are you?" I playfully called out.

Germany then looked over towards me fearful.

_What? Why's he looking at me like that? Whatever._

I slowly walked over to the only place to hide: the table. Only moments later, I bent down to look under.

_Nobody here… Strange… That idiotic bastardo wouldn't just leave Germany here would he?_

I looked over at Germany, who was still scared of me.

_How ironic, he's scared of me._

I got down on my knees and knelt in front of Germany.

"Hmmmmm… The old me was like this huh?" I mumbled as I continued to examine this 'scared' Ludwig.

Suddenly, I felt different.

_Is this right? Scaring people like this? Would Holy Rome really want this? Why am I staining my hands again? Why am I hurting Germany for a small, insignificant mistake?Why am I hurting anyone?_

"Why?" I sniffled. Germany's expression drastically changed from that 'scared' face to genuinely concerned. I continued to feel this feeling I would call regret.

"I don't want to hurt anybody! Why?! Holy Rome! What should I do?! What am I doing?! Why is Germany in front of me like this?! Help! Where did my white flag go? Where am I anyways? What's wrong with me?!" I started to hysterically cry.

Germany began trying to comfort me but all the sudden I couldn't hear him anymore. Maybe I passed out? I don't know…

Then, I was enveloped by white, then black. When my vision cleared up: I saw mirrors.

"Feliciano." A mirror me called out to me.

"Who are you? You look like me…but. You're not, are you?"

"Corrrect. Bingo! You win the prize, hehehe. I am you but I am not you. I'm Luiciano."

"Why are we here?" I curiously asked.

"Because you started to ignore me. If I didn't call you here, you wouldn't hear me out." He replied.

Before I could ask him any more, he continued.

"You were wondering about everything that's happened earlier right?" He guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I wondered aloud.

"Because I influenced you to do those things." He answered simply.

"What?" I gasped in horror.

"Yeah. But really Feli~ of course Holy Roman Empire wanted this to happen. He wanted THE WORLD! How else could he get that without getting rid of the other countries? Besides, they always looked down on you anyways. They insulted you! They hurt you! You almost killed yourself more than 20 times because of them! Why let them drag you down while they still stand unfaltering? You should hurt them in scarring ways to get back at them! They should suffer too! Revenge feels so good! It will be amazing. Come on Feliciano. Listen to me…"

_Of course I'll follow myself. I don't know why I doubted myself in the first place._

Then I woke up in the back of a military truck tied up.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL IS THIS?! LOVINO? IS THIS A PRANK?! GET THESE FUCKIN' CORDS OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!" I screamed out.

"Oh, he woke up." I heard an American voice respond to my threatening screams.

"You'd think he was Romano, using foul language like that." I head a thick German accent.

"You bastardos. You did escape. And you took me with you." I grumbled.

"Of course. We decided it would be better so you can't hurt anymore people."

"Heheheheh. Idiotas. I have a fratello you know." I mumbled.

"Oh, but is he really on your side though?" America successfully dropped the bomb.

_YES HE IS! HE HAS TO BE! HE'S MY BROTHER!_

"YOU FUCKIIN' BASTAR-" I completely stopped.

That feeling came back again. The only difference was that I knew the answer to my questions this time.

"Italy? Feli? Are you okay?" Germay cautiously asked.

"Ludwig, Alfred. Take me back. I'm a danger to you all in more ways than one." I seriously begged like a man.

"No. We are taking you with us!" They replied in unison.

"IF I GO WITH YOU I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD! Please, don't let me do that to you all… I'll bring out the horrible sides of you that you never knew of and they'll tear you apart. You can capture me later, but do that when you all are not vulnerable." I begged.

"Alfred…" Ludwig whispered.

"What? You seriously want to go back there?" He remarked as he slammed the brakes.

"Mr. America!" A car pulled up. It was the president. Why was he in Italy?

"Fine!" Alfie gave up and hopped out of the driver seat. He jumped into the car the president was in and they drove off.

"Ludwig. Untie me, and let me tie you up. Before he takes over please…" I pleaded.

"Mhm." He gruffly replied and untied me.

I gently tied him up.

"Thank you… I can't explain very well but I'll try." I explained as I jumped into the driver seat and started to drive back.

"I have a complete opposite side of me called Luiciano. He always finds ways to persuade me back into my corrupt ways. I can't stop it. Just thought I'd warn you. He seems to hate you too Luddy." I explained as I drove.

Suddenly, the feeling that kept me sane went away. Luiciano spoke to me and I changed back.

"But of course…" I slyly slurred, "now that I've got you back… I can still have fun. It's a tragedy America got away but I'll get him later." A creepy giggle followed.

"Hello Dark Feliciano." Germany whispered.

"Hello potato bastard." I replied.

We drove into the base and I dragged Germany by his feet to the TOC chamber.

_**-Germany's (Ludwig's) POV-**_

_Maybe I can still save him…Maybe…there's still hope._

* * *

**Yay! Finally got over that bump in the road. The story progresses! More reasons for Italy's madness is revealed and possible future chaos is foreshadowed and very possible! What will happen to Germany now that he's returned to be tortured by the fierce Luiciano-influenced Feliciano. Oh! By the way, for you Hetalia fans who are new to Hetalia, Luiciano is the Human name for the 2p Italy. 2p Italy is basically the complete opposite of Italy. he's dark, evil, and demented. He uses knives as his weapons and he's all in all a 'Romano-like' person. Anyways, hugs and kisses and hope to update soon! Please continue to review! Thank you!**


End file.
